Descendant
by Lazily Inventive
Summary: There is no such thing as peace. There is no such thing as Jinchuriki. Instead there are Descendants. Meet Naruto Uzumaki, Descendant of the Kyuubi. Fairly dark, strong Naruto.
1. Insight

_**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a story, so I've started it off with a brief insight as to what the world is like, and I mean BRIEF. Enjoy!**_

**Descendant**

The Shinobi World was a dark, twisted place. There was no such thing as peace, only false hope and deceit. While it might seem that it was a time of peace, wars were being carried out in secret everywhere, ravaging the smaller countries that had no Hidden Villages to protect them, leaving them at the mercy of the tyrants that were the Five Great Shinobi Countries.

The majority of those who lived in The Five Great Shinobi Countries didn't see this and believed that it was indeed a new age of peace and prosperity. Ignorance of the highest level. Ninja were sent in to murder countless innocents and eradicate entire villages in the name of their country and Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo and Suna were words that inspired fear in smaller nations and drove them to forfeit themselves just to avoid their erasure. But these five villages were not the biggest threats. The biggest threats were ancient and monstrous: the Biju, around before the Five Great Shinobi Countries existed.

The Biju, devastating forces of nature that they were, weaved fear and destruction wherever they went but also provided the villages with weapons of unnatural power: their Descendants. After the Sage of Six Paths had split the Juubi's power into nine, the Biju went unthreatened and undisturbed until the time of the creation of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, where they were captured and forced into humans, creating the first jinchūriki. This was both a grievous error and a twisted blessing for the Hidden Villages, as they had increased the Biju's powers exponentially, by giving it a focus. The Biju were just beings of pure, unrivalled powers before, with only a primitive intelligence. This made them extremely destructive, yes, but it also made sure that any attacks that happened were either random or provoked and never focused. Not so after the jinchūriki came into being. The humans selected couldn't possibly control these huge vessels of power and lost themselves in the mass of chakra, but not without giving the Biju the greatest ability humanity has: the ability to think and adapt. All the Biju received a huge boost in intelligence, something akin to enlightenment in their regards, and could actually reason and think and feel complex emotions, and they loved it. Being contained within their vessels of flesh meant that their powers could be concentrated, making these beings even more dangerous and this delighted them. And so, they repaid the villages for this gift: the devastated the nations once more, killing thousands, but not before choosing certain people to receive their power, to become their kin, to be what jinchūriki were meant to be, humans with powers of the Biju. And with these acts, the Biju disappeared.

These Descendants, 9 in total, created clans and were sought after by the Hidden Villages for their potential. Some clans aligned themselves with these budding villages, choosing one to become their home, while others secluded themselves, not wanting to be used. Each clan had traits from their respective Biju and varied in numbers and behaviour, with those clans descended from the stronger Biju more likely to have fewer members, though there are exceptions.

These Descendants are shunned by many, viewed as monsters due to their connection with the Biju, but constantly sought after, as they were superior in every way to normal ninja, but none of the Descendants are shunned or feared more so than Kyuubi's Descendants, rarely ever seen and unimaginably destructive. To have such a being present in a village's army almost guarantees victory in all situations against all enemies, but alas, they are extremely rare, the last _**suspected **_Descendant being reported as a Konoha ninja, twelve years ago.

That was until Naruto Uzumaki came into prominence.

"May the world quiver with fear and beg for its survival, for I shall rip it asunder with my anger."

Has it been mentioned he hasn't been treated particularly well?

_**Thanks for reading and review if you want!**_


	2. Introducing Yours Truly

_**Authors Note: These first few chapters won't be that long I'm afraid, as I tend to write short chapters unless there is a reason, such as proper fighting occurring or some really important information that needs to be given (in the storyline of course). As I get more into writing, the word count should steadily rise. Sorry if this chapter and future ones are a bit short.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Shame really, I think Shikamaru could do with more focus. He's so lazy yet badass.**_

_**Introducing Yours Truly, Naruto 'The Raging Fox' Uzumaki**_

"In order to prove that you are worthy to be a ninja, each of you has to take a life. Failure to do so will result in dismissal from this academy and the end of your ninja career."

These words rang throughout the minds of the entirety of the class as they approached the campsite. To carry on their education in the ninja arts, all students at the age of 12 were taken outside of Konoha and instructed to kill someone, preferably a bandit, but it wasn't uncommon for students to take the life of an unsuspecting traveller, or even one of their peers. These were only 'last chance' scenarios though, and usually frowned upon. Usually. Some instructors liked to watch innocents die or witness two friends fight to the death. Quirks developed from being in the job so long.

The students set up in a campsite and then were taken out in small groups dressed as poorly armed travellers, to attract bandits and the like. They would then have to fend off and kill the attackers. Whoever managed to accomplish this and not come out of the experience _too_ emotionally crippled carried on with the last two years of education required to qualify to become a Genin. It was a simple idea and ensured that only those who were truly capable of being ninja and what it entails were fully trained. It led to a more competent fighting force and helped thin out the bandit population. Win-win situation in the eyes of the Hokage and his council.

Some civilians would argue that this is not something that a child should have to go through, but it is not like the children were being sent in _unprepared_. The children in question had been trained since the age of eight in basic skills, such as a taijutsu style, how to throw shuriken and kunai effectively, vital points to aim for to ensure a quick kill, etc. They had also been taught several basic _jutsus_, such as _Henge, Kawarimi, Bunshin, Shunshin _and a few basic offensive techniques, the _Kage Shuriken No Jutsu_ and the _Kanashibari No Jutsu_. Such techniques theoretically mean the students are superior to the bandits and should be able to kill them with ease. However certain students have a few problems with one or two of these techniques, most commonly the _Kanashibari No Jutsu_, because of its dependence on killer intent, something most twelve-year olds have trouble creating. Students are not held back because of their inability to perform a technique; they are instead encouraged to find a technique that can replace its use, because these techniques, while extremely useful, can be bypassed to become an effective ninja.

Ninja who bypass these techniques do tend to die quicker though.

Naruto Uzumaki had a problem with one of these techniques, predictably the _Bunshin No Jutsu_, as the quantity of chakra the boy had was simply too much to stem in order to perform the jutsu. What Naruto lacked in ability in regards to performing the _Bunshin_ however, he more than made up for with the _Kanashibari_. One instructor once said that if the boy was to really concentrate, he could kill a man with that technique alone. Unbeknownst to the instructor, he already had.

Naruto and his group were steadily progressing down a lesser-used trade route, led by instructor Iruka Umino. Naruto was completely at ease with what was about to come, unlike his peers. Kiba Inuzuka was constantly fidgeting, looking around in anticipation for someone to fight, absentmindedly patting Akamaru on the head. Shikamaru Nara was more alert than he had a right to be, seeing as all he did was sleep at the academy. Ami Kogure, the only female of the group, was shaking in fear, eyes wide and stomach churning at the thought of spilling blood.

"Should of pulled out should of pulled out should've pulled out !" was all Ami could think, her fear nearly paralysing her it was so great. While she was busy wrapped up in her own world, Iruka stopped abruptly and made a hand sign behind his back- _'prepare'_. It was the sign Naruto and the others were waiting for, and they all discreetly slipped kunai into their hands. All except Ami.

Several large men appeared, twelve in number, in front and behind the group, walking out of the bushes and surrounding the students and Iruka. The biggest, bald with a jagged scar running from his right cheek over his mouth to his chin, grinned, showing yellow teeth. "Well, well. One man and four little kiddies. This is gonna be easy as fuck! Get 'em lads!" With that, the men rushed forward, weapons raised, ready to kill.

The majority of the group sprang into action. Iruka disappeared, leaving the children to fend for themselves, Shikamaru dove to the left while throwing his two kunai, catching a man in the jugular and another in the shin. Kiba darted forward, eager to shed blood, weaving through the men's legs, hamstringing them as he went. Ami was still in a world of her own and didn't realise the impending doom that was a katana aiming for the back of her head. Suddenly her head shot up and she turned, eyes widening as she realised what was happening, reaching for a kunai to throw-

The katana sliced straight through her head it was swung with that much force, its descent coming to an end when it reached her chest, leaving it wedged for a few seconds before the blade's owner wrenched it out with a grunt and went on looking for another to kill. Ami's body stayed upright for a few seconds longer, before gravity came into effect and it collapsed onto the floor.

Naruto just stood there, with his kunai held away from his body, ready to be thrown at a moment's notice. He stood there, looking directly into the bandit leader's eye, preparing himself.

The leader stared back at this child, grinning all the while, axe raised to cleave the boy in two... before he felt **it**. Unbridled rage and killing intent directed right at him, suffocating him with its heaviness, shocking his very soul... the leader crashed to the floor in front of the child, dead before he hit the ground, heart stopped.

Naruto smiled, then turned around and flung. His kunai hit their mark and another two men dropped, but he paid no attention. He reached for his Fūma shuriken and with all his strength threw it at the farthest man. It flew with a curve to it, taking off the man's head, then another's, while the man in front of Naruto swung for him with his bloody katana, to which Naruto evaded by simply jumping out of range. The man stumbled, struggling to right himself and proceeded to be bisected by two Fūma shuriken from behind, courtesy of the _Kage Shuriken No Jutsu_. Skilfully catching the shuriken, Naruto turned to see how his surviving peers were performing.

As expected, Shikamaru had resorted to using his family jutsu, _Kagemane_, to bind his two opponents and finished them off with some thrown shuriken. Kiba, on the other hand, after hamstringing two of his opponents, had used Akamaru as a distraction before stabbing the final man standing in the stomach and his left lung, before turning round and throwing a kunai into the back of the remaining men's heads. He looked so proud.

"That's three there people! Three times the amount needed! Do I get extra marks for that?" Kiba was grinning from ear to ear, scratching Akamaru's head as a treat for a job well done.

"I got three as well, mutt boy. So troublesome, this better have been worth it." muttered Shikamaru, sitting down, seemingly exhausted from the physical effort, secretly relieved he hadn't been injured.

Naruto just smiled to himself, content in the knowledge that he had achieved six kills, the same as the other two put together. He had proven he was worthy to be a Shinobi, though there was never any doubt. He was a Descendant, a weapon of destruction, this was his element. Ami on the other hand...

Iruka appeared again, jumping down from a tree, and looked at Ami's body with indifference.

'She had enough warnings, her fault. Obviously not cut out for this but at least she died here and not when her team was on a mission.' If she had frozen up like that on one of the team missions, she could have led to the deaths of capable ninja. Ami was most definitely not a loss to the ninja force.

Iruka turned to Naruto and nodded, showing his approval. "Just what I'd expect, from The Raging Fox. Well done."

Naruto grinned, a grin that was happy and at the same time bloodthirsty. "You ain't seen nothing yet, Iruka-sensei, not by a long shot."

The other two boys just shook their heads at the Naruto's words, nodded their thanks at Iruka's praise and the group set off towards the campsite, leaving the bodies to be claimed by nature.

The class was out there for a week and from a group of thirty hopefuls, only fifteen made it through to continue education. The others had dropped out, snapped or died. Konoha was forgiving; they knew that not everyone was cut out to be a ninja. Those who dropped out would be able to live normal civilian lives while those who had snapped would be killed quickly and as painlessly as possible, or used as test subjects, after being lobotomised of course.

Who said Konoha wasn't compassionate?

_**Jutsu List: (this will be at the end of all the chapters if jutsu are used, however I will only go over the basics (those listed as basics in my story) once, and here they are!)**_

_**Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Technique)- **__One of the harder jutsu's of the basics, it requires a ninja to visualise someone or something, mold their chakra into the outline of said person or object and project the image onto this outline. This jutsu's effectiveness varies from user to user and it is said that some ninja can make this jutsu solid._

_**Kawarimi No Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)-**__ The hardest jutsu in terms of application out of the basics, besides maybe the Kanashibari, it requires a ninja to 'connect' with an inanimate object (though people and animals can be used if one is skilled in the usage of this jutsu) through the means of extending their chakra to it. The chakra link then allows the ninja to swap places with said object. How this is possible isn't certain, but one of the theories is that this jutsu is an extremely basic space-time ninjutsu, as the replacement is virtually instantaneous. It should be noted that more chakra and control is needed to swap with an object bigger or smaller than the person, as there is more of a strain on the link._

_**Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Technique)-**__ Basically an advanced form of the Henge, it simply makes multiple illusions of the user, which dissipate when they come into contact with something. While useful for an academy student and possibly a fresh Genin, it is mostly worthless to the higher ranks, as most experienced ninja can discern the user from the illusions. It might be possible to overload a clone, which would make it solid so it could hit someone, but would disappear soon afterwards, most likely after it delivers a single hit, as the mechanics of the jutsu do not facilitate such a use. A certain Naruto Uzumaki is said to be experimenting with this idea. _

_**Kage Shuriken No Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)-**__ A very simple 'jutsu', if it can be called that, as chakra is not required to perform this technique. One must be able to throw two shurikens (or any other type of thrown weapon)so that the one hides the other. It is possible to ensure this by connecting the shurikens through the use of a chakra link, similar to Kawarimi, but this is seen as a waste of chakra._

_**Kanashibari No Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)- **__In theory, the simplest jutsu to perform, it requires the user to focus their 'killing intent' upon a person, binding the target in place by paralysing them with fear. Academy students starting to learn this jutsu tend to have a lot of trouble because of a lack of killing intent. This is usually resolved after the test they undertake at age twelve. Descendants tend to be extremely skilled with this technique, even from a young age, as the presence of Biju chakra has two side-effects; it raises a carriers bloodlust and in turn their killing intent, and also causes others to despise and fear Descendants. The combination of this leads to Descendants being very aggressive, as they are outcasts and must protect themselves from others. Descendants can usually use this jutsu to kill with a glance alone, if they want to._

_**Shunshin No Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)-**__ Simply a high-speed movement, usually kicking up dust in the process. This leads to a distinctive cloud being left where the user initially used the technique. A very exhausting technique for beginners, it puts an emphasis on the users physical prowess unlike the other basic Jutsus, however beginners will eventually get used to it. Helpful in building up the bodies' muscles if used correctly._

_**P.S: These are my own takes on the jutsu, so no offence if they do not correspond with the actual definitions of the jutsu.**_

_**P.P.S: I know that the Kanashibari is completely different to Killing intent in canon, but I thought it fit in well with the description of it, seeing as Kanashibari paralyses an opponent, just like killing intent can.**_

_**Thanks for reading and review if you want!**_


	3. Konohagakure

_**Author's Note: This is the last of my pre-prepared chapters, so the next one might take a while to produce, hopefully within a week. On to the story!**_

_**Konohagakure, The Smiling Hellhole**_

Civilians smiled in Konohagakure, the second most powerful Hidden Village in the continent. They smiled at strangers, at their friends, their loved ones, even animals. But never at him. He was a Descendant, a monster, one that could destroy the village on a whim. So instead they _glared_.

Such is the idiocy of people who do not know of true death and how easily it can come about. To _glare_ at a being that could crush them like the bugs they were! They didn't glare at ninja, oh no, because a ninja could kill a civilian and pretty much be guaranteed to get away with it. But him? He would be punished, and the civilians knew it. It was one of the things that made Naruto so angry, how he was treated. It wasn't as if they tried to ruin his life in terms of overcharging him for food and the like, Naruto had taken care of that with liberal application of the _Kanashibari No Jutsu_. But they constantly _glared_ and insulted him. Behind his back of course.

Naruto hated this village. He despised it with such a passion he thought he would explode sometimes, his anger at the place just becoming too much one day and snapping. He stayed though. One, or possibly both, of his parents, one of them a Descendant, had seen fit to leave him here alone, to stay here and become a ninja, leaving him nothing but a note.

_Survive this hellhole, climb to the top. Become Hokage and burn this place to the ground._

_And start anew._

Naruto took these words to heart, as this was all he had of his parents. He kept the note on his person at all times, and when he felt the anger start to build up, he would reread this note and calm down. This was his dream and he would achieve it. He would turn this place into a paradise for his people and those who he deemed worthy of living there and then his parents would come back and say "Well done son, you've made us proud."

Until then, Naruto would just have to take the glares and the insults and become strong. His class had only recently came back from the 'test', which meant they would start to learn proper ninja skills soon. Naruto grinned, eagerly anticipating whatever he would learn. Learning and training were his favourite pastimes, as they helped him reach his dreams. It was why the Academy was his favourite place in Konoha, except possibly Ichiraku's (ramen was the food of gods!). He had even managed to make friends at the Academy.

"Oi Whiskers! Over here!" Naruto looked to his left and saw Shikamaru sitting down on a bench looking bored, with Kiba standing next to him, grinning and flailing his hands around to attract Naruto's attention. Hinata was sat a little ways away, near the edge of the bench, and regarded Naruto coolly.

He stood at five foot tall, was lean and had vibrant blue eyes and bright blonde hair. His fingernails were claws and his teeth were fangs, and his pupil was slightly slitted. He was dressed in some grey jogging bottoms, with dark blue trimmings and wore a simple dark blue shirt, complete with black gloves and black sandals. And of course the two pairs of kunai holsters, the two equipment pouches and the garish, bright orange bandanna tied around his right arm were present as well. He grinned at her.

"Like what you see Hina-chan?" She snorted and glared at him, "Aww come on, you're breaking my heart with that attitude!" Naruto winked at her.

"Oh please, like I would even touch you." She was a Hyūga, a genetic elite, like she would fall for his charms.

Kiba winced in empathy "Christ Hinata-chan, laying on the ice queen a bit thick, ain't ya?" He beckoned Naruto over. "Hey, we were thinking of hitting the training ground for a bit, wanna come? Then we screw over that shopkeeper who kicked us out of his shop for 'lingering'." He smiled.

Naruto made his way over and nodded his acceptance. "What's the plan with the shopkeeper?" He greeted Shikamaru and kicked Hinata playfully in the shin. Shikamaru greeted him back with a mumbled "Hey" and Hinata scowled at him.

"Well, I thought we could kill his cat, skin it and nail the fur to his door?" Kiba looked at them questionably, waiting for their answer.

The others just shrugged their shoulders and nodded, it was an alright idea.

Shikamaru sighed "I'll be needed to catch the bloody thing won't I? Use _Kagemane _on the thing to keep it in place."

"Yup!" Kiba couldn't keep the grin off his face, scratching Akamaru behind the ear. He would especially enjoy this idea, he got to eat a cat.

"Troublesome. Well, are we going to go train now or what?" Shikamaru made to get up, then slumped back down as if the effort to move was far too draining for him. Nara's were notoriously lazy (well the men at least) and Shikamaru had most definitely received this trait.

"Yeah, let's get going, I wanted to try out my idea about the _Bunshin_ again." Naruto replied, and the group got up and moved towards the nearest training ground. While they walked, Naruto took stock of what everyone was wearing and their equipment.

Shikamaru was wearing some simple black pants, a mesh shirt and a whit zip-up jacket which he left half undone, with a holster on his right leg and a knife sheath on his left, and an equipment pouch leaning towards his right side. Shikamaru was quite fond of his knife, as it was chakra-conductive and he would eventually be able to use it in tandem with his family jutsu's, when he learnt more. Naruto grimaced, the fact he was carrying his knife meant he wanted to test out some of his 'theories' regarding potential new jutsu he wanted to create.

Moving onto Kiba, he wore a grey fur-lined jacket with a little pouch for Akamaru to sit in on the front, with dark grey pants and a holster on his right leg and an equipment pouch leaning towards his left side. Kiba wasn't a fan of ninja tools, though was partial to a kunai from time to time and so carried a decent supply with him.

Hinata work black pants with a blue line running down the side and a form-hugging dark-blue shirt which was covered by a black hooded jacket, left unzipped. Hinata also had a holster, but this was on her left leg and her equipment pouch was firmly in the middle of her back, and was only filled with shuriken and kunai out of habit, as she rarely ever used them.

They were an odd bunch, these four, but they were good friends and helped each other out a lot. Naruto was glad to be a part of this group, as it helped him greatly when it came to training.

And, y'know, help him feel like a human from time to time, instead of a monster.

Naruto dodged to the side quickly, narrowly avoiding a deadly _Ts__ū__ga_, courtesy of Kiba, before having to defend from a vicious barrage of strikes from Hinata, the pair trading blow for a few seconds before both jumped backwards to avoid Shikamaru's shadow snaring them. Likewise, Shikamaru had to disengage from his assault to roll out of the way of another one of Kiba's _Ts__ū__ga_'s. This had been happening for the past hour or so, and the group were starting to tire. Except Naruto.

Sensing that his friends were reaching their limit, Naruto decided to end the little training session quickly. He activated _Kanashibari_ and straight away, his friends froze, rapidly going pale. He then walked up to each one of them and touched the blunt end of his kunai to their foreheads.

"I win, you're all dead." Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata groaned, annoyed that they had been beaten yet again.

"Come on, we can't compete with that jutsu, not in your hands anyway!" Kiba growled in frustration, Shikamaru and Hinata nodding their agreement. It was true, out of the countless training sessions that the four had had, Naruto would finish it with a _Kanashibari_ every time. They couldn't counter it.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually and then it will have no effect. Until then, I'm just going to have to keep winning, I'm afraid." Naruto pretended to be sad at this prospect, before quickly having to blocking a kunai flying at his head ring-first, courtesy of Hinata.

"Enjoy it while you can, Whiskers, because you won't win again once we get used to it!" Hinata then sat down on the floor, tired from the workout. Training with the boys was fun and tiring at the same time, but provided great practice for her _Jūken_. She was steadily getting stronger, and her father was starting to notice.

Kiba suddenly perked up. "Hey, now we can go pay that shopkeeper a visit! Time to go hunting." Kiba grinned predatorily, eager to track down the shopkeeper's cat.

Shikamaru shrugged, not all that fussed, while Naruto made an expression similar to Kiba's.

"Might as well get it over with, I suppose. So troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru, as the group got up to head towards their target, the shopkeepers residence.

Kiba whistled and Akamaru sprang up from his position on next to one of the training posts, trotting over to the group. Kiba was cautious to allow Akamaru to participate in their training sessions, as he was still a puppy and not yet ready for combat, so he usually lay out of the way. This would change soon however, as Akamaru was approaching the age where he could fight and then Kiba could progress in his family techniques.

They walked through the streets, trying not to pay attention to the glares Naruto was receiving, and the mutterings of "Monster" that could be heard. Time like these were why Naruto regarded Konoha as the Smiling Hellhole, because on the surface, people seemed friendly and kind, but if you were different, life was abysmal for you. Civilians were truly cruel in that respect.

Naruto smiled, a grim, evil little smile, as he thought of the shopkeeper's reaction upon finding his cat's skin nailed to his door. He could also be cruel, and he was going to thoroughly enjoy being cruel to these people in years to come.

_**Jutsu List (bear in mind this is my interpretation of them, you have been warned):**_

_**Kagemane No Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)- **__A Nara clan signature technique, it is the first technique any Nara clan member will learn upon pursuing a career as a ninja. It involves the user extending their shadow to ensnare an opponent, stopping any freedom of movement for the target. They will then imitate the users actions, for example if the user raises his left arm, so will the target. Skilled users can make the target move without doing any actions, making it possible to make an enemy slit their own throat. This technique is the base for many of The Nara clan's jutsu's, so proficiency in its use is a must._

_**Tsūga (Passing Fang)-**__ A taijutsu move employed by the Inuzuka clan, it involves the user spinning at high speeds to' drill' or shred into an opponent, causing massive damage if it connects. It is usually preceded with the Shikyaku No Jutsu (Four Legs Technique), which causes the user to become more bestial, growing claws which help with the shredding aspect of the Tsūga. _

_**Jūken (Gentle Fist)- **__This is a taijutsu style that the Hyūga clan uses exclusively, it revolves around their ability to see chakra pathways with their Byakugan, and blocking it off through the use of pinpoint palm and finger strikes. This style is extremely devastating as the chakra system is intertwined with internal organs, which means if a tenketsu (Chakra point) is struck, the surrounding organ is damaged. It is called the 'Gentle Fist' as all the user has to do is tap his opponent lightly to cause serious damage._

_**Thanks for reading and review if you want!**_


	4. Teams

_**Author's Note: First of all I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed (metaltaco, Black Summer Night Sky, Loiosh311)and also how great it was to get a review from someone who I have followed on this site for a while, Upon a Pale Horse. I appreciate those who have added me to their story alerts and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wasn't that happy with the start, but I wanted to get it out fairly quickly. Anyway, on with the story!**_

_**Teams**_

Iruka Umino was a man many thought should be a Jonin. He was certainly as strong as one, skilled in all aspects of the ninja arts, reliable and a born leader. Many a challenger, be they a Chunin or a newly promoted Jonin, were swiftly and efficiently beaten by him. Even experienced ninja hesitated to spar with Iruka, for fear of being utterly crushed and swept aside like insects. So his refusal to apply for the Jonin exams was a conundrum; why waste your time in what was essentially a babysitting job (in the more naive ninja's minds) when you could be earning glory in the battlefield?

The truth was, Iruka loved teaching. It filled him with pride to see his students graduating and eventually getting promoted through the ranks. He was an excellent teacher and in the past three years had increased the Academy's pass rate from around twenty percent to almost fifty percent. Upon seeing this, the Hokage instated Iruka as Head Instructor of the Academy, content in the knowledge that while they were lacking a Jonin-level ninja on the battlefield, they were receiving much better-trained ninja as a result.

One of the new responsibilities of being Head Instructor was the deciding on what teams the students would be put in. While the students wouldn't graduate until they were fourteen, they were put into teams after the aptitude test and would remain in these teams throughout their Academy life and their Genin careers. This promoted closer team bonds, which would mean better teamwork, better survival rates and a higher mission success rate. The teams would be mixed around from time to time to ensure that all the students could work together, but the original teams would be the ones that stuck.

Iruka looked over the students reports, deciding who would work together effectively and also, the roles of the teams. Some were simple, such as the Ino-Shika-Cho combination, a team set-up that was insisted on by the respective families because of tradition. Iruka thought that tradition was a poor reason to decide on a team setup, because in the ninja world, tradition meant predictability. Still, the dynamic hadn't failed yet, so he raised no complaints. The Ino-Shika-Cho team would be a capture and interrogation team, with the ability to function as an assassination team if the need arises. The family jutsu's of the Nara's, the Yamanaka's and the Akimichi's were designed to work together and they worked with frightening efficiency, leading them to feared by other villages. Iruka scanned the three students reports, focusing on the notes regarding their personality; it didn't invoke confidence.

'Hopefully they can live up to expectations.' With that final thought, Iruka moved onto the next team. This was going to be fairly easy as well, as there were three students who would be perfect in a tracking and ambush team: Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. All three had performed well in the aptitude test and each individual's abilities complemented the others. That was going to be a solid team, useful as scouts too. All three clans in that team were formidable and saw continued service in the many skirmishes that occurred, all invaluable in retrieving enemy information and providing lookouts to alert the main army of ambushes and enemy positions. Indeed, that was going to be a very effective team.

Iruka then came across the problem team: a combat team. While it was a given that Naruto Uzumaki was to a part of this team, his destructive potential as huge as it was, and Sasuke Uchiha, a good addition to such a team because of the Sharingan and his innate fighting skill, there was the dilemma of who was to be the third member. The remaining students all lacked the fighting abilities of Sasuke and Naruto and would be a weak link. The only possible way to plug the gap on the team was to put in a possible medic, but one who could fight to a certain degree.

Iruka's thoughts strayed to Sakura Haruno. The girl had been marked as a waste of time, and the most likely to die during the aptitude test. It had seemed this was going to be proven true when the test began, as Sakura had frozen up, similarly to Ami and was about to be cleaved in half. Something changed. It was like a new personality had taken over Sakura's body, and it was violent. She had spun round, knocked the assailant's sword out of his hand with a swing of her kunai and had snapped his neck with a single punch. Sakura then proceeded to kill another seven men with her bare hands before returning to normal. She had then looked around herself in horror, then at her blood-covered hands and had then gone still. Sakura had seemingly gone numb and had barely spoke for the past week. But that strange second personality had been seen creeping in from time to time, revealing itself whenever she was in an uncomfortable situation or was training. It was lethal and it was efficient.

It meant she would fit in with the combat team. Add to the fact she had outstanding chakra control and was the second-most intelligent person in the class, she was the only candidate to fill the role of medic. This sorted out the formation of the team, all except for the fact that all their personalities clashed.

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't stand each other. Both were powerful for their age, both were alone in the world and both wanted to prove that they were the best. Whenever they sparred, it turned into a blood bath with both of them requiring a trip to the hospital. The way they went at each other was unnerving, both attacking with the intent to kill and maim. Luckily, Sasuke and Naruto were about equal in terms of strength and skill, so no-one had been seriously hurt. Though there was that one time Naruto had tapped into his Descendant chakra and broke (virtually) every bone in Sasuke's body.

Throw in their opinions on Sakura (worthless piece of meat, disgrace to kunoichi everywhere, etc!) and the thought of teamwork between the three was non-existent. Iruka would have to work miracles to ensure they all worked together. He would have to talk to Naruto during one of their private training sessions, making sure he would co-operate with Sakura and Sasuke.

Iruka smiled. It would be a challenge to get Naruto to agree, but then it was a challenge to get Naruto to agree on anything. When he first saw the boy, he had felt pity, but then he noticed Naruto's eyes. They were the eyes of someone who was angry at the world, someone who would destroy it if they had the chance, Iruka knew this look well, he had seen it on many a ninja's face, and so he extending respect to the boy instead. Naruto hadn't known what to do with himself, respect being something foreign to him. It amused Iruka that Naruto turned almost child-like in that instant looking at him with befuddlement clear on his face, before he just nodded awkwardly and walked off. Iruka had offered to train him privately at a later date, in the hopes that he could steer the boy away from his anger.

Iruka knew he wasn't going to be able to accomplish that, anger had became a part of Naruto and was so intertwined with who he was that for Naruto to let go of his anger would be to let go of himself, an impossible thing. And this didn't matter to Iruka anymore, for he truly cared for the boy in an almost fatherly way and, in the way family does, had decided to overlook Naruto's flaws for the sake of giving the child someone to connect to, and making sure he wasn't killed when Naruto finally snapped.

Iruka leant back in his chair and stared out of the window, surveying Konohagakure and the Hokage Monument. He took in the silence and enjoyed it's company, knowing full well that in a few day's time, his students would be back and chaos would ensue.

/

"Today is the start of your true training, training that will allow you to become ninja and to fight for your country. You will be taught advanced skills, you will be taught how to work with others effectively and most importantly, how to kill efficiently and swiftly."

Naruto could feel the excitement building inside of him. Finally, some real training! Iruka's sessions were useful, but he held back on teaching him any truly powerful techniques. At least with the new regime, Iruka would probably up the difficulty of his private lessons, which meant he would become much stronger. Also, the new regime meant that they could gain combat experience from fighting bandits. Sparring with Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata could only take him so far after all; he had to fight new opponents. Naruto started to wonder about what new jutsus he might learn in the coming weeks, lost in his little world...

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno shall make up Team 3, next..."

"**WHAT!"**

Naruto couldn't believe it, he'd been teamed up with that fucking asshole! He looked over at Sasuke, who was glaring at Iruka with murder in his eyes. Suffice to say, Sasuke wasn't pleased with this turn of events either and Naruto understood his feelings of... displeasure (to put it lightly). Iruka knew how much the two hated each other and he still put them on the same team! This was a disaster waiting to happen and the rest of the class subtly moved away from the pair, just in case it got too heated.

'For fuck's sake, he hasn't even had the decency to put us with someone who can mediate or is even any fucking use! My chances are ruined!' Naruto was starting to panic now, with a team such as this he could potentially fail and be forced to drop out of the Academy. And the life of a Descendant who couldn't be a ninja was a horrible one: they became little more than baby-making machines, and they weren't even allowed to enjoy the process.

This was bad. But then it hit Naruto like a sledgehammer. And he turned his fury to Iruka. Iruka had been good to him, had shown him respect and taught him useful skills, but he was a bastard at times. Naruto looked at the smug grin on his face and realised that Iruka had obviously set this as a test, to see if he could overcome his 'dislike' of certain people for the good of Konoha and more importantly, himself. To say Naruto was livid was an understatement. He stood up slowly and bared his fangs at Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, please tell me this is a joke of yours, as I'm afraid I cannot be held responsible for my upcoming actions if it isn't" Naruto spat these words out through gritted teeth, adding the _Kanashibari No Jutsu _to help with persuasion.

Iruka just smiled and shook his head, as if there was no overbearing killing intent in the air which was suffocating the other students. "No, this is what your team is going to be Naruto, so I suggest you start bonding as soon as possible. In fact, I'm going to give you all the entire day off to bond with your new team," Iruka then turned serious and released his own _Kanashibari_, "this is an assignment, class, so you had better spend the entire day with your team." There was no need for the 'or else' part; everyone had gotten the point, even Naruto. Reluctantly.

Naruto collapsed back into his seat, irritated beyond imagination. An asshole who made other assholes look like stand-up guys and a useless pink-haired bitch.

"Fucking perfect."

/

The class all left in their teams, with Team taking up the rear, all three of them shuffling out of the door. Naruto had yet to drop the _Kanashibari_, which unnerved Sakura to no end. It was getting so bad she could feel **her **slipping through...

'No! This is my mind, not hers! Never hers!' Sakura hadn't been the same since the aptitude test. Something dark had been created that day, something ruthless and lethal. It wanted to take over her body and use it to kill, again and again and again. Sakura didn't know if she could contain it, and it scared her. She had seen the men she had killed, witnessed the acts, but hadn't committed them. That was **her **doing. **She** was so powerful, more powerful than Sakura could ever dream to be, with thoughts and goals that were only present on a psychopathic killer's head. Or a ninja's.

Sasuke and Naruto noticed the internal battle Sakura was going through, but both chose to ignore it. She was useless, so who cared? Admittedly, Naruto was curious as to how she had managed to amass the most kills out of the entire class and how she had managed, in Shino's words, to "completely demolish a grown man's head with a single blow". Shino wasn't the type to exaggerate, so maybe there was something of interest about Sakura. Sasuke, on the other hand, just didn't care and saw his two 'teammates' as nothing more than hindrances. They had nothing to offer him, other than being meat shields to block a fatal blow that would strike him. No, Sasuke had to focus on his goal, to destroy the Uchiha clan.

Most of the Uchiha's had defected from Konoha after the Descendant's came into creation, with only a handful remaining, those who remained calling themselves the True Uchiha. Sasuke's direct ancestors were among those who stayed, and had been tasked with the extermination of the rogue Uchiha's. This duty was passed down from generation to generation, until Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, killed them all to gain acceptance into the Uchiha clan. He had left Sasuke alive for some unknown reason, telling him to 'see the truth' and search for him in the future. Sasuke would find him one day, but only so he could drive a blade through his chest and rip him limb from limb. This was his goal, his reason to live, and that was all that mattered. Until that day came and his goal was completed, he would train and become stronger. Which meant he had to find a way to get rid of his team.

"We need to work together as a team, and to do so, we need to know one another. Does that sound reasonable?"

Naruto and Sasuke turned around in shock, not expecting Sakura to offer such an idea. She was usually quiet, keeping to herself and hiding her face with her hair, but now she was looking the two boys straight in the eyes and holding herself with an air of confidence that was alien on her. It was like she was an entirely different person. And Naruto rather though he liked this new Sakura.

"Ermm, I suppose?"

"I'll start. My name is Sakura Haruno, I enjoy fighting, my strengths are good chakra control and my intelligence, while my weaknesses are virtually all aspects of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, though I do have above-average physical strength."

Again, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves taken aback by Sakura's forwardness. She had basically stated she was next to useless, but didn't look ashamed. At least she had some dignity. Naruto decided he should probably play along.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I enjoy ramen, training and getting stronger, my strengths are my huge chakra reserves and my Descendant chakra along with some basic ninjutsu, my weaknesses are genjutsu and I'm a little on the slow side in taijutsu." He admitted with a shrug, his shortcomings weren't all that hard to overcome so it wasn't like he was giving them any leverage.

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to Sasuke, waiting for him to speak. Several seconds passed by, the three of them standing in silence, before Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly enjoy anything-"

"Moody bastard" Naruto muttered and earned a glare from Sasuke.

"- my strengths are pretty much all aspects of the ninja arts."

Silence ensued. Naruto stared at Sasuke. Surely he wasn't arrogant enough to think he had no weaknesses? Sure enough, Sasuke just stared back defiantly, content with what he had said.

"You are also headstrong and arrogant, which can make you a liability on the battlefield. You need to work on that." Again Sakura piped up, drawing the boy's attention. The look of offence on Sasuke's face made Naruto grin. Oh yes, this new Sakura was a definite improvement.

"We should discuss how we can make up for each other's weaknesses and the possibility of training together outside of the Academy, though I'd rather not do it here. Standing around isn't particularly comfortable." Sakura remarked dryly.

"How about we meet up at Ichiraku's later? We could go home, stock up on equipment and come up with some individual ideas, then meet and possibly fit in a training session?" Naruto suggested. Sakura nodded, it was a good plan. Sasuke just grunted, which Naruto took as a yes and walked off.

"We'll meet in an hour then." With that, the three went their separate ways. Once out of site, Sakura hunched over, seemingly in pain, then straightened, a look of horror on her face.

'I'm losing control. **She**'s taking over!' Sakura sobbed, knowing full well that every moment that passed meant she was slipping away, her consciousness being consumed by **her**. It was too much to bear. She fell to the ground, crying her eyes out, not moving.

Several minutes later, she rose from the ground and started walking in the direction of her house, her eyes focused and determined.

/

Naruto set about packing a couple extra items into his pouch, some senbon and a few low-powered exploding tags. His team wasn't as bad as he first thought, though Sasuke was going to require some work if they were to function effectively. Sakura had really surprised him, who knew she was so confident and productive! She was definitely a useful addition to the team, regardless of what his original judgement of her. Naruto smiled, maybe he was going to become a Genin after all.

As long as he didn't kill Sasuke first, the arrogant prick.

_**Thanks for reading and review if you want!**_


	5. A Mission with Benefits

_**Author's Note: Thanks to those who've added me to their favourites and story alerts and to those who have reviewed (ChaosLord SilverLink310, xdevil-childx, Loiosh311 (again!), justafan1123 and Dakars revolution) I appreciate the interest people, so sincerely, thank you. Just a quick question, who would you like to see as Team three's Jonin leader? On with the Story!**_

_**A Mission with Benefits**_

Naruto knelt down, hidden from sight through the use of a minor genjutsu (Sakura's doing, not his) and the presence of a bush. Unluckily for him, it was a thorn bush and while he had a high pain threshold, being pricked continuously for roughly ten minutes would piss anyone off. He shifted position, growling as he received another dozen or so pricks. He should have known that Sasuke was up to no good when he offered to take the high ground to act as a scout, letting Naruto 'have all the fun, because you know, this is what you enjoy isn't it?'

'Yeah, nothing like waiting for some stupid bandits in a shitty little bush for excitement. Fucking asshole' Naruto thought angrily.

It had been six months since Iruka had announced the teams, and no matter what Naruto's personal thoughts were on Sasuke, they had made an effective team. So far, Team Three had taken out eleven bandit camps by themselves, albeit small ones, a feat which no other team could match. Iruka mentioned it might very well be a record for the Academy, barring when the Fourth was a pupil. There were some people you just couldn't match. The reason behind their success was, surprisingly, Sakura. She was confident and assertive, acting as a peacemaker between the two boys and guiding them through the missions with efficiency, making sure that each member knew their role and communicated to avoid any mishaps. It was all quite amazing, especially the fact that Sasuke listened to her.

Sakura still had her weaknesses however. No matter how strong she was (the boys had came close to losing body parts in some of their spars) Naruto and Sasuke rang rings around her, having greater reach and speed and more skill with ninjutsu. That being said, no one could compare to Sakura's genjutsu skills. Naruto was too straightforward and plain-thinking to create any truly effective genjutsu and Sasuke tended to dismiss genjutsu entirely, preferring to train his body and hone his ninjutsu skills. Sakura almost made her illusions **real**. The boys had once been trapped in their own personal worlds for half a day, not realising they were in a genjutsu until Sakura had ran out of chakra. They hadn't noticed it being cast and so, suffice to say, they'd shit themselves when several ANBU teams had shown up and started attacking them. To this very day, Naruto and Sasuke make a dispel seal whenever they believe something is out of the ordinary and continue to do so for another ten minutes, just to make sure.

Back to the mission at hand, Team Three were being accompanied by Team One, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. The goal was to take out a large bandit camp together and also capture some jutsu scrolls that the bandits hand managed to get a hold of. They were nothing special, but it was best to be safe about these things. On the plus side, if there were no high-ranked jutsu on the scrolls, the teams could split them and keep them. It was with this incentive that Naruto and Sasuke wanted desperately to complete this mission.

Shikamaru had came up with the idea to send Ino in to infiltrate the bandit camp via the use of _Shintenshin No Jutsu_, retrieve the scroll and then give the signal for the others to attack. Team Three were to take down some bandits for Ino to control, which is why Naruto was sat in a thorny bush and not attacking the camp outright. It was a good plan, they all admitted, but it relied heavily on Ino not being caught out. And Naruto sitting in a thorn bush. It could go wrong, and then Naruto would have suffered in the thorn bush for nothing. Sasuke half-hoped the plan failed, just to see Naruto's reaction.

Alas, the bandit patrol had reached them and Sasuke lamented at the loss of a potentially uplifting moment (for him anyway) before giving the signal: a bird call, that of a... duck's?

Naruto chuckled, he was so glad he'd changed the bird call around, Sasuke was going to be furious.

Luckily, Sakura interpreted the call as the signal and leapt into action alongside Naruto casting a simple genjutsu which causes the target to become drowsy, before quickly approaching the nearest bandit and stabbing him through the chest. Naruto simply through shuriken at the remaining two bandits and knocked out the one under Sakura's genjutsu. No challenge at all.

"Ino, you're up." In response, a blond girl, roughly Sakura's height with a ponytail that reached the small of her black dressed in a purple shirt and a skirt, appeared out of the bushes, nodding at Sakura in appreciation.

"Nice little trick there, Sakura-san, very useful." Ino had never really paid attention to Sakura, too preoccupied with training in her family's techniques and with Shikamaru and Chōji from a young age, but she, like many others, had heard of her performance in the aptitude test and treated her with respect and slight curiosity as a result. She'd always seemed so quiet and timid before.

"Thank you. If you could get started please?"

Ino nodded again and prepared her _Shintenshin_. Suddenly she slumped forward, seemingly asleep, while the unconscious bandit rose from his position on the floor. He spoke with a gruff voice.

"If one of you wouldn't mind bringing my body to the rendezvous with Shika and Chōji? I need my physical self within a certain distance of the person I'm controlling to guarantee I can return. I'll give the signal when I get the scrolls." With that, the bandit turned and walked off, leaving Naruto to pick up Ino's limp body. He whistled.

"That's one hell of a jutsu, ain't it Sasuke?"

He responded by punching Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

That's for swapping the bird calls around, idiot. Come on, we need to meet up with Team One."

Naruto cursed Sasuke under his breath as he followed him to the rendezvous, sticking to the treetops to avoid being spotted by anyone.

Sakura just shook her head and proceeded to join them, but stopped suddenly and clutched her head.

"No." She growled. "Your not worthy of this body. It's mine now and soon you'll be gone, so stop being a distraction you irritating bitch!" Her words seemed to have an effect, as Sakura soon released her head and took to the trees.

'She's becoming one hell of a problem. She can't even take a life, why try to take over when we're about to commit mass murder? So illogical. So useless.'

Sakura soon caught up with the boys and they collectively greeted Shikamaru and Chōji at the meeting point before being assigned their positions. Everyone was eager to get the mission properly underway, though for differing reasons.

/

Tsukune was starting to doze off; guarding the loot tent was tedious. He'd been chosen for this duty because of some past 'discretions', namely stealing the boss's whore and drinking up most of the money they had amassed throughout the years. He supposed he should be thankful, if he wasn't the boss's brother, he'd have been dead ages ago, but it didn't make the punishment any less dull.

He spotted someone approaching, yawned, then greeted him.

"Sup Gin? What do you want?" Tsukune gaze turned suspicious. "I can't gamble with you and the boys again, boss will have my-"

He was silenced with a kunai to the throat, his last moments spent wondering what he had done to piss Gin off. The one known as Gin quickly stepped inside the tent, scanning for the scrolls and quickly finding them.

'That was a lot easier than expected. I would have thought they would have at least two people guarding the scrolls.' Not one to argue with good fortune, Ino (in control of Gin) shrugged and left the tent before walking into the middle of the encampment.

'Now, for the signal.' Gin's body collapsed unexpectedly, surprising the bandits present. One approached the body, prodding it with a stick.

"Hey Gin, what's the matter? Too much drink again probably, you useless alcoholic." The man sighed and turned around-

He was greeted by two shuriken, one penetrating his eye and the other slitting his jugular. He hit the ground gurgling and thrashing.

Havoc rained down upon the encampment in the form of kunai, shuriken and jutsu. Tents were burnt down courtesy of Sasuke's _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _and the bandits were swept aside then shredded apart by _Fūton: Daitoppa _and _Fūton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu _respectively. Naruto swept in after his jutsu to finish off any straggler's, using his taijutsu skills to his advantage by sidestepping any frantic lunges and back flipping over enemies to drive a kunai through their skull. In another section, bandit's suddenly found themselves unable to move and thus unable to dodge the sheer destructive bulk that was Chōji's _Nikudan Sensha_, crushing everything in its way. Sakura did her part as well, diving in to collect the scrolls off of Gin's body, then proceeding to attack the leader, weaving around his sword swings to deliver a brutal kick to the ribs, before finishing the job with a shuriken to the face. Within minutes, the entire encampment was devastated, dead bodies strewn everywhere with the only survivors being the assailants themselves. Naruto laughed out loud, his blood pumping.

"YEAH! That's what I was waiting for! What a release!" He calmed down slightly, a scowl on his face. "Not worth sitting in a thorn bush for ten minute's though. For fucks sake, couldn't I have hid somewhere else Shikamaru?" He turned to the boy in question.

Shikamaru shrugged "That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Whether you have the ability to think for yourself and not just follow orders."

"Asshole."

"I try."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Enough, what's in the scrolls?" He leant forward, eager to see if anything of worth was in there.

Sakura undid the first one, then frowned. "This one details various kenjutsu techniques, including how to fight effectively with knives." No one on Team Three fought with a weapon, bar the basic ninja equipment.

Shikamaru perked up, took the scroll from Sakura's hands and began inspecting it. "Hmm... I could use this." He looked up at Team Three collectively. "This is ours, you can have the other one."

"This one had better be good or else I'm having your head, Shika." Naruto growled out, not wanting to be short-handed.

Shikamaru shrugged at the threat and signalled to Chōji and Ino to leave. "Whatever, we're going to report to Iruka-sensei about the mission being successful, he'll probably want all the details. Troublesome. Meet you there." With that, Team One _Shunshin_'ed away, leaving Team Three to their own devices.

Sasuke turned to Sakura again, impatient. "Well, what's in the other one?"

Sakura opened the remaining scroll and skimmed the contents. She nodded, impressed. "It's a couple of water jutsu's. Nothing really powerful, but one or two of these could come in very useful."

Naruto smiled, he did enjoy learning new jutsu. "At least we'll have a more diverse jutsu base, meaning we can adapt better in combat. Let's get going... Sakura?"

Sakura had started shaking and clutching at her head suddenly, seemingly in some form of mental battle with herself. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look; this had happened a couple of times before. They hadn't a clue what was going on and hadn't approached Sakura about it, but they assumed it was a mental disorder of some kind. This didn't bother them, because some of the greatest Shinobi of all time were insane, it tended to help. What bothered them was once, she had just burst out crying, screaming about how she was losing herself, before abruptly turning back to normal and acting as if nothing had happened. It was disconcerting to say the least.

Sakura seemed to regain control of herself and looked up at her teammates.

"Well?" She demanded, "Come on, let's move." She ran through the forest toward Konoha, leaving the boys to share another glance and Naruto to swirl his finger by his head. The boys thought the same thing.

'Nutcase.'

/

Iruka met Team One and Three at an outpost just a few miles away from the bandit encampment and listened to their reports. He congratulated the teams on a job well done, then advised them to find someone to help teach them with the scrolls, to ensure they learnt correctly. Iruka offered his services outside of school in this regard, as he had some experience with both kenjutsu and _Suiton_ techniques respectively. The children nodded and replied that they would keep the offer in mind, before they all set off to return to Konoha. Iruka approved of these little 'missions' the students were assigned, as it gave them combat experience and also helped some of the softer students get used to idea of killing, by forcing them to. Add in the fact it kept the bandit population down and it was a winning formula.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka turned to Sasuke, surprised that he had spoken. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Do we get the chance to combat enemy ninja during our Academy training at any stage? Most of us feel that we need a greater challenge." By 'most of us', he meant, 'Myself and Naruto'. Iruka chuckled, some kids sure were eager.

"Not in the sense that we pit you against them Sasuke-kun, no. However, there is always the possibility that you will encounter an enemy ninja during any one of your missions, so you should always stay vigilant." Sasuke turned away at that, obviously displeased with the answer. Iruka grinned, children were so bloodthirsty these days. He prided himself on the fact he had a major part in that development. It meant he was doing his job well.

/

Naruto and the others arrived back at Konoha, all of them tired from the mission (well, except for Naruto, but he was almost never tired). He had wanted to get some team training done, but Sakura had headed straight home as soon as they had came back, stating that she had some family matters to take care of. Sasuke just said he was tired and hungry and walked off. Naruto huffed, his plans for the night skewered. He decided to pay a trip to Ichiraku's, he was hungry as well and it had been a full day since he'd had some delicious ramen.

He walked into the restaurant sat down and ordered his regular: twelve bowls of Miso ramen. Teuchi greeted him and asked him how his day went.

After gorging on three bowls, Naruto replied. "Killed a lot of bandits."

Teuchi smiled politely. "I suppose you're good at killing now then."

"Of course, I wouldn't of any use as a ninja otherwise." He paused. "Where's Ayame?"

Teuchi still kept the smile on his face. "You know as well as I do she's still petrified of you after you killed her boyfriend."

Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah, nearly forgot about that." He bared his fangs. "He was trash anyway, and you're the one who wanted him killed."

"She still thinks you did it for fun."

"That was a big factor in the decision."

Teuchi shook his head. To think his best customer was a natural killer. He knew he should have opened a dango store. No one crazy eats dango.

_**Jutsu List:**_

_**Shintenshin No Jutsu **__(Mind Body Switch Technique): __A Yamanaka family jutsu, it involves the user 'firing' their consciousness at a target to take control of that person's body. While a powerful technique, it has drawbacks, mainly the fact that it leaves the user's body defenceless while they are controlling a target and also that the consciousness 'bullet' is quite slow by ninja standards, meaning it can be dodged quite easily if the target is not restrained._

_**Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique): __The user breathes in deeply and infuses their breath with fire chakra, then exhales forcefully to produce a ball of fire, size dependent on the amount of fire chakra used. While it is relatively simple to put into effect, the user has to coat their throat with chakra to ensure that they don't suffer any burns and the ability to produce fire chakra is quite difficult for inexperienced ninja. Usually reserved for more experienced Genin at the end of the Academy. This jutsu is extremely popular in Konoha and is the Uchiha clan's trademark jutsu._

_**Fūton: Daitoppa No Jutsu **__(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique): __The user saturates the air around them, then uses their hands to push the air in a certain direction, resulting in a blast of wind away. The user can also use their mouth to perform this jutsu, usually for a more concentrated blast._

_**Fūton: Kamaitachi No Jutsu **__(Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique): __The user swings their arms (or a weapon) in front of them producing a gale that is sharpened using chakra to create blades or 'sickles' of wind that are shot toward the target. A useful technique, very deadly if used correctly. Suna ninja in particular are a fan of this move._

_**Nikudan Sensha **__(Human Bullet Tank): __An Akimichi family technique, it requires the user to be able to perform Baika No Jutsu (Multi-size Technique). By using the Baika No Jutsu, the user grows in size and then tucks their protruding appendages inside their clothes and then uses chakra to propel themselves forward, gradually picking up speed to become a rolling mass of destruction. The user has difficulty turning and also stopping, which means when this tank starts rolling, it is extremely hard to halt._

_**Thanks for reading and review if you want!**_


End file.
